Magical Portals
The are part of Wizard and Beast's transformation powers, some of Wizard's Magic Rings, Fourze's Engage Ring and when a Phantom is defeated. Though all of them are different colors and have other differences that can be noticed when a viewer pays close attention. It's also part of the season logo and Wizard's segments of Super Hero Time. Wizard Appears when Kamen Rider Wizard casts a spell. In Wizard's Circles, gems in the similar cut his Style Rings are placed in the cardinal directions. Red, Blue, Dark Green and Yellow will appear when Wizard turns into All Dragon Style using the Drago Timer. Red Appears when Wizard enter Flame Style or Flame Dragon. It is the main one used by Wizard and it matches that of the Flame Wizard Ring. Also appears when Wizard powers up the Red Garuda PlaMonster. Blue Appears when Wizard enter Water Style or Water Dragon. It matches that of the Water Wizard Ring. Also appears when Wizard powers up the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. Dark Green Appears when Wizard enters Hurricane Style or Hurricane Dragon. It matches that of the Hurricane Wizard Ring. Yellow Appears when Wizard enters Land Style or Land Dragon. It matches that of the Land Wizard Ring. Also appears when Wizard powers up the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. Violet Appears very briefly when Wizard powers up the Violet Golem PlaMonster. It is the only Magical Portal shown that doesn't have a Style/Mantle associated with it. It matches that of the Golem Wizard Ring. Cyan/Iridescence Appears when Wizard enters Infinity Style. It matches that of the Infinity Wizard Ring. Beast Appears when Kamen Rider Beast casts a spell. Unlike Wizard, who's Style Rings are put in the cardinal directions, Beast's Circles feature the animals that make up his Mantles. Gold Appears when Beast enters his default form and when Beast turns into Beast Hyper. It is the main one used by Beast and it matches that of the Beast/Beast Hyper Ring Orange Appears when Beast equips the Falco Mantle. It matches that of the Falco Ring. It also appears during a flashback when Kosuke uses the Falco Ring on the WizarDriver as a plan to trick a Phantom. Green Appears when Beast equips the Chameleo Mantle. It matches that of the Chameleo Ring. Also appears when Beast powers up the Green Griffin PlaMonster. Crimson Appears when Beast equips the Buffa Mantle. It matches that of the Buffa Ring. Dark Blue Appears when Beast equips the Dolphi Mantle. It matches that of the Dolphi Ring. During their first battle with Weretiger, he used an attack that made Wizard and Beast switch Rings, and when Wizard used the Dolphi Ring the Dark Blue looked to be more of a Violet. The White Wizard Light Gold Appears when The White Wizard casts a spell. It is a lighter shade of Gold than the one used by Beast. Unlike Beast or Wizard's circles, who's motifs are the cardinal directions and animals, respectively, the White Wizard's Wizard Circle's four points shows four phases of the moon. When Koyomi is wandering around Fueki's house, she finds a picture depicting the White Wizard Magical Portal, with data notes on it. According to Sora, the four moon phase designs, are meant to depict the pillars that Haruto, Mayu, Yuzuru and Yamamoto are attached to in order for the second Sabbath to begin. Interestingly, when Amadum teleported Haruto to his base, the White Wizard's main Magical Portal appeared. Red An enlarged red version of the White Wizard's magic portal forms when a Sabbath occurs. Light Indigo Appears when the White Wizard casts a spell during a Sabbath. Sorcerer Gold Appears when he uses his Change and Final Strike Rings, it is the main one used by Sorcerer. Mage Orange Appears when a Kamen Rider Mage casts a spell. It has the same circle style that Wizard's Magical Portals have, likely due to the fact that one of the Mages was also trained under the White Wizard, though the Magic Land Mages have the same portal for reasons unknown. Blue Appears when the blue Kamen Rider Mage casts a spell. It's identical in color to Haruto's blue portal and identical in design to the orange Mage portal. Dark Green Appears when the green Kamen Rider Mage casts a spell. It's identical in color to Haruto's green portal and identical in design to the orange Mage portal. Past Kamen Riders There are differing effects for when past Kamen Riders are summoned via the Rider Rings. In episode 52, when the young Haruto from the World within the Magic Stone summons Double and Fourze, followed by Faiz and Kabuto, their symbols appear as the Riders materialise similar to teleportation. Later on though, when he summons Hibiki, Kiva, Den-O, Kuuga, Agito, and Blade, they appear jumping out of Magical Portals in the air. These Magical Portals are unlike any seen before, bearing no symbols or writing, appearing more like wormholes. Other Kamen Riders Fourze Appears when Kamen Rider Fourze casts a spell, since his Driver does not have the power to use Wizard Rings, he instead uses the Fourze Engage Ring with the Cosmic Switch. Teal Appears when Fourze activates the Fourze Engage Ring, this Portal is unique due to it having two looks, one that's simply a teal version of a Wizard Magical Portal, and a second one where the text is covered up, and the Wizard Symbol is Kamen Rider Fourze's symbol instead. Gaim Appears when Kamen Rider Gaim uses the Wizard Lockseed, since his Driver does not have the power to use Wizard Rings. Red Appears when Gaim uses the Wizard Lockseed, a Magical Portal that looks exactly like Haruto's travels across his body just before the Armor Part is finished setting onto his body. Fifteen Appears when Kamen Rider Fifteen uses the power of the Wizard Lockseed via the Heisei Rider Lockseed, since his Driver does not have the power to use Wizard Rings. Dark Violet Appears when Fifteen uses the power of the Wizard Lockseed via the Heisei Rider Lockseed, looks exactly like a dark violet version of Haruto's Magical Portals, it appears when the Armor Part is finished setting onto his body and when he uses the WizardSwordGun for an attack. Geiz Appears when Kamen Rider Geiz uses the power of the Wizard Ride Watch, since his Driver does not have the power to use Wizard Rings. Red Appears before the WizardArmor appears on Geiz' body. Other Appearances ''Super Climax Heroes for battle.]] Due to Wizard's appearance in the game, all of his Magical Portals (save for Violet and Cyan) appear while he summons weapons, or when using a Finisher attack, such as his Kick Strike, the Special Ring or the Thunder Ring. When a player selects Wizard as a character for battle, there's a brief sequence where Wizard uses the Connect Ring to summon the WizarSwordGun. Battride War .]] on Phoenix.]] Due to both Wizard and Beast appearing in the PS3 video game, ''Battride War, their Magical Portals will appear in the game as part of them attacking or summoning weapons. It's also seen in tutorial mode, due to the first Rider the player plays as in the game is Wizard. In the game's opening, Wizard is seen using the Connect Ring to summon the Machine Winger, and thus the Magical Portal appears while he does so. ''Battride War II Due to both Wizard and Beast appearing in the sequel to Battride War, all of their Magical Portals appear once more. Kamen Rider Travelers Record When Gaim uses the Wizard Lockseed for attacks with the WizarSwordGun or a Squash/Au Lait/Sparking Maneuver, a Magical Portal with his symbol will appear when he does so. Super Hero Time in front of Wizard's Red Magical Portal]] Wizard's Magical Portals make appearances in the Super Hero Time segments with ''Super Sentai seasons Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It's known appearances are just as the Go-Buster recap occurs, there's a small scene with Red Buster in front of Wizard's Magical portal, and during the Kyoryuger recap. ''Super Hero Taisen Z A Red Magical Portal appears during the movie, with the Kyoryuger team symbol as apposed to Wizard's symbol, when the Miracle Ring and Super Sentai Rings are used and when Kyoryuzin activates WizarDragon's Strike Phase mode to execute the 'Zyuden Brave Strike End' finishing attack. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Wizard's Magical Portals appear when he utilizes the Bind Ring against Kamen Rider Drive's Tridoron in the Rider Grand Prix. Gallery Wizard= When_Wizard_henshins.jpg|Red (Flame) Water_Style.png|Blue (Water) Hurricane Style.jpg|Dark Green (Hurricane) Land Style.jpg|Yellow (Land) KR_Wizard-_Let_our_powers_combine.jpg|All Four of Haruto's Wizard Circles (All Dragon) KRW_Infinty_Circle.png|Cyan (Infinity) KRW_Circle.png|Dark Blue (Dolphi;Wizard variant) |-| Beast= Beast_Circle.png|Gold (Beast) Orange_Wizard_Circle.png|Orange (Falco) Chameleon_Circle.png|Green (Chameleo) Wizard_Buffa.png|Crimson (Buffa) Dolphin_Circle.png|Dark Blue (Dolphi) |-| Other= White_Wizard_Circle.jpg|Light Gold (White Wizard) jjjjled.png|First Fourze Portals ggggd.png|Fourze Circle Mage'smagicportal.png|Orange (Mage) KRSorMP.png|Gold (Sorcerer) Create Magical Portal.png|Colorful (Sorcerer) |-| Legend Rider= FifteenMagicalPortals.png|Purple (Fifteen Wizard Arms) Geiz Magical Portal.png|Red (Geiz WizardArmor) Translation The circles also have a strange runic writing in cipher symbols that can be translated. Wizard Outer Circle: Emerged from the magical stones. Representing the great power in this world. *Inner Circle: Please release the power of demonic hidden in ring. *Top Circle: Please set the power of fire free. *Right Circle: Please set the power of water free. *Bottom Circle: Please set the power of ground free. *Left Circle: Please set the power of wind free. Beast *Outer Circle: I order to all the spirits. Release the large power based on the contract with me. *Inner Circle: My kin, great power. Land. Sea. Sky. Natural. Fourfield chief. White Wizard *Outer Circle: Enforcer of chaos. Please dedicate power of the without shape. Relieve people in this world of the old contract. *Inner Circle: Force responsible for all things. It with or will. Sorcerer *Outer circle: Curtain of the old world, cape of the revolution, solid gold creator, I have the power of directing the eternal sunrise. *Inner circle: I am represent the new world by jet gold magical power lurking in. Mage Pay the appropriate value for your benefit and then I bestow a portion of my power to you. Notes *Aside from color and center differences, Haruto and Kosuke's Magical Portals have one other difference. Haruto's Magical Portals are circular and Kosuke's are more like an octagon. *The Magical Portals are similar to the ones magic users have in manga and anime such as ''Fairy Tail, as every spell that a character uses always shows a magic circle. *Where Magical Portals come out usually depends on where the user's hand points to, though sometimes it appears from below or above the user. The Magical Portals can also be used as a shield from enemy attacks. *If Haruto uses one of Kosuke's Rings, the Wizard emblem will appear in the center instead of the Beast emblem, and it'll be a darker shade then normal (for example, the Dolphi Ring's circle, which is usually dark blue, appeared to be more of a violet when used by Haruto). *Whenever Wizard uses a Dragon Style or Beast uses Beast Hyper, the Magical Portals will project a projection of WizarDragon or Beast Chimera, with the latter's projection being used as the finishing move, similar to Beast's other weapon, the Dice Saber. *The circle has four symbols on the second outer ring that corresponds with Wizard's four elements, with each elements being represented by a circle (Flame), triangle (Hurricane), square (Land), and diamond (Water), similar to Fourze's Basements with the diamond shape taking place of the cross *In the manga Kamen Rider Spirits, the Badan Empire and Great Leader JUDO is also able to use a Magical Portal of several usages. This is because JUDO is a God instead of a Magic Stone holder. *The Aranbura Bugster from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid uses similar magic portals to summon his spells. **Brave once had a similar portal appear as a means of defense from an enemy attack. Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Rider Powers Category:Arsenal (Wizard)